Satisfy
by BlaireVolturi
Summary: When Edward postpones hunting, Bella is left unsatisfied. When Edward finds her, what will the consequences be?


Okay fuckers. I forgot about the whole disclaimer thing.

If I owned Twilight it would be available only in the porn section. But it's not. So I don't. Sorry sweeties.

If Edward had not left that night to hunt, I am sure I would have screamed in frustration and the tension would have made me implode.

He hadn't hunted in two weeks. Which means I didn't have one mintute alone in two weeks, especially at night. So I couldn't... you know... for TWO weeks.

Gah. I thought I had died and gone to hell.

Many girls probably think they would achieve satisfaction by being in his mere presence for elongated amount of time. But they were far off. It simply builds the ache, stacking more and more, until you almost enjoy the pleasurable pain caused by his boundaries.

After he left, I stumbled into the bathroom and searched desparately. The last time I used it was two weeks ago, so I've pretty much forgotten where I've put it. I try to hide it well, because I would freak if Edward even knew.

I had looked everywhere until I thought to look under the sink. I ducked down and searched until my hand wrapped around the light pink object of my eternal joy(other than Edward and he's not light pink).

"Finally!" I breathed the word out cautiously, though I knew Edward had to be deep within the forest by now and Charlie was at Billy's watching the game. I walked into my room and closed my bathroom door.

I placed the vibrator on the bed as I began to strip. I stopped momentarily to close the window and pull the shades down- as well as lock my door. I blushed at my stupidity."God, Bella. Nobody is here but you. Breathe." I relaxed at the words until I realized I was talking to myself.

I finshed undressing, mumbling about how ridiculous I was. I threw my clothes down hazardously, not thinking of how I may trip on them later. I settled on the bed and brought my hands to my body before hesitating.

My awkwardness before these times was inevitable. I had the vague sense I was a loser and pervert for having to do this. "I wouln't have to do this if Edward would." I could hear mocking ring in my voice, but it was far from sincere.

I sighed, knowing he was doing what he thought was right for me. But why must it be so hard? It was a struggle everyday to keep my hands off him, and sometimes I felt like I was the only one having a hard time.

I knew Edward was irresistable. That much is obvious. Too obvious. But me? I looked at my body with sadness. Small breasts that hardly out a B-cup, stomach that held no muscle, and legs that clearly weren't defined. I sighed at myself in disappointment. "I can't blame him for wanting to hold off."

I heard my words and processed them. I had never seen him so much as look at my body the way guys usually look at girls. I always fought to believe that he was just being a gentlemen, but I couldn't help but feel he just wasn't interested in my body.

I had always shamelessly stared at him. His body, his face, his movement, his lips... And yet his eyes were always looking right at mine, unwandering except to my neck. Maybe he looked me over once and was dissapointed?

My cheeks flushed and I looked down at myself again. What did guys want? More like, what did Edward want? I immediately thought of Rosalie and her perfect, and I mean perfect, body. I made mental calculations and determined my body was as similair to hers as Charlie's was to Edward's.

Tears surfaced and I shoved them, as well as the thoughts, down into me to deal with later. There was a more pressing matter to be handled.

All reasoning left me as I circled my breasts with my hands, massaging gently. As my fingers tweaked my nipples and ran against the underside I imagined it was Edward. No matter that he would probably be repulsed to touch me like this, I could still imagine.

My hands ran down and trailed my hips in anticipation. My fingers dipped into my warm sex and I whimpered. "Edward..." His name fell of my lips on reflex, my brain knowing who it was

I really wanted doing this.

I parted myself gently with one hand and used the other to grasp my only companion for that night. I flipped a small switch and it came to life, humming softly and shaking quickly. I pressed the flat end to the small nub that had swelled to make itself known.

I imagined my love, my Edward. Slipping into me, being my first. Wanting me. Wanting me as much as I wanted him, even though that was impossible. I twisted and moaned, while fighting for the right angle as I gasped.

"Edward!" I knew that if Charlie were here, he would've come running. That was much louder than usual. "Edward... oh god. Please, Edward, I need more!" I arched and squirmed, begging to someone that wasn't even there.

I could fell release descending upon me, taunting me just out of reach. I spread my legs farther and groaned in need. I could almost feel his hands encircling my waist, pulling my hips to meet his.

By this point I was literally screaming his name, lifting myself of the bed in a desperate attempt at climax. "Oh, Edward! I need it! God... I need more, I need you..." My enitre body clenched, then snapped taut. I could feel my hips moving wildly and hear my lips wailing his name over and over.

I thrashed tirelessly as I began to come again, a second time. I screamed his name, louder than I ever had before. As I rode out my second climax, I couldn't help but imagine that Edward would still be over me, never stopping...

My back arched and I yelled his name for the upteenth time, drawing out each letter. I felt fire erupt once more in my veins... and I could hear him suddenly. "Bella? Bella, are you okay? I could hear you calling me!" Edward's voice was strained and I could register his worry.

But I couldn't stop myself, even as the door flew open, from pressing the pleasurable buzz farther onto me. "Edward! Oh God, Edward... more!" I let out a dry sob and my legs shook as I came violently, whimpering the whole time.

My body was stll quivering as I curled into a ball, still very naked, and still grasping the running vibrator. I looked at him and almost cried out once again at how glorious he was. Glorious but upset.

I could picture how I seemed at the moment. Naked in the fetal position, hair a mess, eyes wide, clutching a still-on pink vibrator, smelling of sex, and -of course- face and ears a startling red. His mouth formed an 'O' as he realized I was far from hurt and he averted his eyes.

Neither of us spoke or moved, but his eyes flicked back to the trembling light pink grasped in my hand a few times, as if to verify it's existance. He heard me? ...He heard me. Oh god. He saw me, too. My face was red before, but I could feel it drain of color as I recognized the gravity of the situation.

I looked at him to read his reaction. His eyes were trained on the wall behind me and fists were clenched by his sides. Was he angry? Angry that I would have the nerve to think of him during that? It's obvious he is disgusted, or he would have comforted me by now.

Tears filled my eyes as I thought the worst. He might... pity me. Pity! I bit back a groan of pain as agony coursed through me at the thought. I had always called out his name during times like these, but never so much, so loud... and never with him hearing.

I let the tears fall, knowing he wasn't looking at me at all to see. I quickly turned of the vibrator and scrambled into my clothes, not wanting to sicken him with my undesirable body any longer. I sat back on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

He looked at me and we made brief eye contact. What was that look in his eyes? Was that?... oh god. He looked horrified. He had horror in his eyes. He quickly looked away and my chest contracted in the worst possible way.

Was I that repulsive? That he couldn't even look at me to long? I've always known I wasn't perfect, but his reaction... It's as if I were a repulsive freak. He saw me at the height of my pleasure, his name wretching it's way from my heart and out my lips.

And he... he was sickened by it. Screw that! "Get out." My voice was a whisper but I knew he could hear. He looked at me in shock. "Bella, I am so sor-" I had thrown my CD player at him. He had ran to the foot of my bed to dodge it.

"Bel-" He tried to speak again and I tossed my alarm clock at him. "I ju-" Pillow. "If you-" Wuthering Heights. "Please I-" Lamp. "Listen t-" Vibrator. "..." Well that shut him up. He was at my side in a flash, picking me up and backing me up against the wall.

I couldn't look him in the eyes, though I could tell he was willing me to look at him. "Am I that bad?" I had to ask. I had to know, though the answer was obvious. The answer: Yes. I shoved him in my self-hate. "Am I that..." I searched for the right word. Repulsive? Ugly? Pathetic? "Unwantable?"

He grabbed my face with his hands and forced me to meet his eyes. I was met by his gorgeous face and perfect hair. I expected pity or disgust, but saw love and desire. "Unwantable? Do have any much I want you right now?" My face contorted in confusion.

He sighed and pressed me against the wall harder, so I could feel what he meant against my stomach. "Seeing you like that... gods. Hearing you scream my name, to actually... touch yourself with me on you mind." He breathed my scent and kissed my temple, resting his head on my shoulder.

"To even entertain the idea that you satisfied yourself and wanted it to be me... I could kill you Bella." He let out a short laugh and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Figuratively, of course. When I saw you..." He let out a shuddering breath.

"You weren't... grossed out?" I tensed at the impending answer. I felt him lick the shell of my ear gently. "I was amazed." I twisted until I saw his face. "Tell me." He got a strange look. I decided to elaborate, for my demand was pretty vague.

"Tell me what you wanted to do, what you felt... tell me everything. And tell me why you wouldn't look at me." My irrationality was gone. I was perfectly fine, and all my paranoia was out the window when he told me he wanted me.

He smiled and we were suddenly on my bed, my back to his chest, and his arm draped over my waist. "Why I wouldn't look at you?" His face was on my shoulder again and he pulled me close. "I was to busy replaying everything I just saw and heard in my head."

I tensed, realizing that was imprinted for all of eternity onto his perfect memory. Whether it excited me or scared me, I wasn't sure. "Not to mention, seeing you naked and smelling your arousal nearly drove me over the edge. If I looked at your beauty to long, I might have just..."

I snorted at his term of 'your beauty', then realized what he was implying. "Well if I had known that, I wouldn't have gotten dressed." He laughed and kissed my neck gently. "I thought you got dressed because you were angry at me. Am I wrong?"

I looked down at my feet and blushed. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, and he squeezed back- softly of course. "I thought I was... disgusting you. I didn't want to trouble you." It came out as a whisper and if he had not been listening intently, he would've missed it.

He didn't speak and for a second I feared I was correct. He flipped me over so I was straddling him and I gasped at the pressure between my legs. I knew it was innappropriate at the time, but I couldn't control myself when my head tilted back with a moan and I crushed my hips to his.

He let out a low groan and put his hands on my hips to still the friction I was desperate to create. I looked down on him, embarassed at my lack of selfcontrol. His eyes were closed and mouth slightly parted. I didn't bother to warn him as I swooped down to kiss him roughly.

His grip on my sides increased as I bit his lower lip by accident. I pulled away slightly and ran my tongue over it in an effort to soothe and he moaned. He shifted under me and I could feel the rise of arousal curl in my lower stomach.

We released eachother's lips and were both panting erratically. "Disgust me? Disgust me? If that isn't the stup-" I cut him off by rocking my hips against him. Hard. And the moan he let out was louder than mine. "I never see you look at my body. It's like you're not even interested."

I realized now, as I watched him, that he was greedily drinking in the sight of me at the angle. "As if couldn't be interested in someone so... exquisite." I was about to retort rudely at the comment, until I felt his hands trailing up my sides, dangerously close to my chest.

He let his fingers dance over my breasts and I whimpered at the sensation. He looked into my eyes and cupped them gently, running his thumbs over the places that felt like fire. I hadn't been noticing it, but he felt significantly more warm than usual.

He dropped his hands and I almost started begging until I felt them dip under the hem of my blouse, tugging it off with ugency. I let it drop beside us and thanked the gods I skipped a bra. He simply stared and I suddenly felt the need to cover up.

"Edward?" He barely made eye contact to acknowledge I spoke, then his eyes scanned over my torso once again. "What's wrong?" He had a look I had never seen before on his gorgeous features, and I feared it may be a negative one.

"What? Oh, nothing. Nothing is wrong at all." His face broke out into a devious grin and his hands resumed their place at my chest. I gasped and squirmed, wanting more of something, but not knowing what of. He removed his hands and I nearly screamed in dissaproval.

"Did I hurt you?" I shook my head and grabbed his waist, seeking the pressure of his erection on my hot center. I could feel I was wet, so he surely had to know. His head tilted back, but snapped back up when I lifted myself up and dropped my hips to his.

He sat up and grabbed me. "Stop. Please." He gasped and placed his head on my chest, licking anywhere he could reach. I stifled a moan by biting his shoulder. I rocked into him with vigor, trying to put a stint on the ache between my thighs.

I unbuckled his belt and tried to slide off his way too tight jeans. He lifted his butt so I would have an easier time and when I got them off his ankles, I threw them across the room. "We need to stop Bella. We can't do this. Just... please. Make me stop."

I almost hit him. Stop? STOP? Oh no, buddy. I got you where I want you. We were off the bed in a second and I was pressed against my newly closed door. I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist and put my arms on his shoulders, straining him closer to me.

He licked my nipples and nipped my collarbone lightly, covering his teeth carefully. "Edward!" I gasped and wriggled, trying to fight through my clothes. Then he ripped my jeans off. Ripped. Like in half. Not that I was going to complain.

With one less layer of thick fabric, I could feel him pressed harder against me then before. I shifted so he was pressing against that one swollen area each time he moved, causing my toes to curl and eyes roll back in pleasure. I reached for his shirt and slid it off, hungry for more skin.

He never once stopped to remove his mouth from chest, and I nearly had to attack him to get him to look at me. "I love you." He immediatly stopped and gazed into my eyes, sincerity and conviction present in his topaz orbs. "Isabella Swan, I love you more than anything."

My mouth opened and closed. I had nothing to say to that, unless he wanted me to break down crying out of joy. I suddenly remembered. "You never told me." He had moved us to the bed once more so I was sitting on his lap and he was placing kisses randomly across my torso. "You never told me what you wanted to do, what you felt."

I knew I was almost ruining the mood, but I had to know. He got a thoughtful look. "Well I wanted to do everything I am currently doing. And of course, I wanted it to be me making you look like that, not you making yourself."

"I... I want details." He raised an eyebrow and I was mentally kicking myself. Did I just ask Edward to dirty talk to me? He brought himself back up near my face and began kissing my neck, stopping at my ear. His voice was husky and I could smell his sweet breath. "What did you just say to me?"

I wrapped my legs around his waist and twisted my fingers in his hair. I bit down on his earlobe, and he shuddered as I smiled. "I said I want details." I ran one hand down his chest, keeping the other in his hair. "Graphic details." I rocked up into him and we both groaned.

I could hear his breathing grow quick and shallow. "I wanted to slam you down and kiss you without any worries." He pressed our hips closer and my breath caught. " I wanted to tease you until you were on the edge, then pull back so you had to beg." I clawed at his back as we began a rythym with our lower bodies, rocking together roughly. "Please..." I needed him to continue, and his face was riddled with pleasure.

"I wanted to make you to forget about everything else, and pant that you love me against my neck." We were both frantic by then, legs shaking in pleasure. His voice was hoarse and eyes tightly shut. "I wanted to take everything off and pound into you for hours and hours." I screamed once in reply. "Harder." I could just whisper the word.

I was sobbing without tears, desperate for release. He could hardly speak. "I wanted to kiss your gorgeous breasts and mark you as mine. You have no idea now hard it was not to taste your sex until you were shaking in my arms." I could feel the end coming closer, and so could he. "Edward! Please, I need to-" His speech grew quick.

"I wanted to push you against the wall and make you scream my name until you couldn't even speak. I needed to feel you tight around me, pleading for more. Coming over and over until you couldn't even walk straight." He flipped me over on the side of the bed so I standing on the floor and bending over the edge of the bed. He stood behind me and placed his arms on either side on me, pinning me down.

I cried out as he placed his erection between my folds through my panties and slammed forward into my swollen nub. He grunted and rocked forward again and again, setting the pace. He wouldn't stop until I was screaming, I knew it for fact. I tried to hold them in. He slipped off his boxers and tossed them somewhere.

He was panting in my ear and thrusting forward dangerously hard. "Come on, Bella Swan. Scream my name. I know you can." I shook my head and let out a sob of so much pleasure it was painful. "I've heard you do it. Seen you. I know you can." He angled himself higher, knocking the breath out of me. "Please."

His voice was so desperate. I heard him plead in my ear, felt him grope at my breasts. I whimpered, but I didn't scream. The sooner I screamed, the sooner it would be over. I felt a hand trail down to between my legs and my panties drop to the ground. His finger slid inside and I gasped, pushing back into it.

He pressed into my clit roughly and his finger curled inside me. "Oh! Oh, Edward!" He moved his finger towards the area of immense pleasure and began pounding towards it. "Faster, Edward! Oh god, please..." Edward grabbed my legs and lifted me onto the bed so I was on my hands and knees with him kneeling behind me.

He added another finger and I couldn't hold back any longer. I threw my head back and his name ran from my lips in a screech. "Edward!" Over and over I screamed his name, even when he came across my stomach. He stopped riding into me and pumping with his fingers, but fturned me over and sealed his lips over my bud.

He flicked across it with his tongue and I grasped his hair, still screaming his name. Chanting it, like a prayer. I came around his tongue, his finger massaging my clit in quick circles. Just as I as coming down from my high, he put a finger deep inside and ran his tongue up my neck, sending me back into the throes of pleasure again.

I calmed and my screams dies down to murmers and gasps. He lay next to me, breathing in erratic breaths he did not need. I whacked him on the shoulder and he looked over, curious as to why. "Stop sucking up all the air. I need as much as I can get." He laughed once and closed his eyes.

It was then I turned to fully look at him. I had felt his boxers come off, but had been... preoccupied at the time to pay any attention. He was big. Wow. When the time comes that we go all the way... Ouch. It was tight enough with just two of his fingers, but with that... I blushed brightly.

His eyes opened and he noticed my red-faced terrified gaze and followed... to right inbetween his legs. He turned over as for not to see anymore. He scooted over to the side of my bed, leaving what I considered way to much space after we had a session like that together. I crawled over and he flinched.

"Are you... regretting it already?" That was the only explanation for his aversion to me. My heart spluttered and my stomach turned in agony. His head snapped to me in shock. "What? No! No, not at all. Are... are you though? If you didn't like it, it's fine. We don't have to do it ever again if it wasn't good for you. If I wasn't good."

My eyes widened at the thought. "Edward... you were amazing. Absolutely perfect. I'm just sad I didn't get to do more for you." He rolled over, whatever reason he moved forgotten by him. "Do more? Bella, believe me when I tell you did more than I ever expected. More than I had even hoped." I scowled at him and he was momentarily confused.

"What, you expect me to sit there and just take?" He smiled at my anger, and brought his hand to trace my jaw delicately. He ignored my comment and asked me another question. "Is there anything I could improve upon? I've spent my whole existance knowing what other people wanted this way, and the one time I'm interested, I don't know."

I sat back and tried to remember anything bad happening, or if anything needed improving. I looked at him and took in his expression. Satisfaction apprehension, love, and nervousness were all very prominent. "I want to try something Edward. Close your eyes." He quirked a brow and smirked. "Bella, you didn't answer."

"Let me try this and I will. If you don't I'll never tell you and you'll wonder for days." His smirk fell off his face and he closed his eyes reluctantly. He had forgotten his nakedness, and I was glad. I carefully shifted my weight and tried not to give much away as put my legs on either side of Edward's.

I looked at his member. It was thick and long, though I wasn't sure how big he was in comparison to other men. I'd only seen him. I looked up to see if his eyes were still closed. They were. Good. I dipped down quickly, just in case he caught on and tried to move out of the way or stop me. As I took his member as deep as I could in my throat, Edward sat straight up, shaking, eyes wide and mouth open.

His hips twitched and his stomach contracted. He layed partway back down, still looking at me in disbelief. As I began to move, he jerked upwards and his hands were suddenly at the back of my head debating whether or not to pull me away. I shifted my body at a better angle and worked him further down my throat.

He gasped and let out a strained moan, head tipping back in ecstacy. I continued to move my head up and down, licking the head lightly a few times, and sucking gently when he pulled my hair. I ran my hands up to his balls and squeezed them. His hips jerked under me and he continued to moan and make little noises.

I eventually began to suck harder, messaging the balls quicker, and moving my head with intent. I added my own moans to his and he tried unsuccessfully to pull me off as he exploded into my mouth. "Bella! Oh..." I swallowed and decided that I very much like this activity. I pulled away from him after his trembling subsided. I licked my way up his body, focusing on his neck. "Bella..."

His tone of voice wasn't happy. Uh-oh. But when I turned my attention from his neck to his face I was surprised. His face was extremely embarassed. "I- Uhm... I'm sorry that- I mean... Look, Bella, I'm sorry." I was surprised. I thought he would either be pleased or angry, not embarassed. I looked at him fiercely. "Why on earth are you sorry?"

He looked at me sheepishly and got a pillow to cover himself. He couldn't be embarassed that he's naked could he? I decided to find out. I grabbed at the pillow and managed to tear it away from his lower body. His eyes widened and he immediately grabbed a new pillow.

I looked at him, incredulous for such sillyness. "WHY are you embarassed and sorry, Edward?" He scowled at me and looked away. "Many reasons Bella. Drop it." Anger flared. I had done that for him. So he would be satisfied and happy. And now he's embarassed. Oh no. This won't fly.

I straddled him on top of the pillow and brought my arms around him. "Please? Edward, I just want to make you happy." I said it in a soft voice, pleadingly. He faltered, then sighed in resignation. "It's just-" He sighed once more and I looked at him patiently, expectancy obvious on my face.

"I was so... rude. You're not supposed to impose yourself upon a lady. Or expect her to, um, swallow." I turned bright scarlet and began to speak when he continued. "And then I began thinking... I was so horribly graphic to you during when I was talking to you. Literally forcing you to scream- fumbling around and pressing against you like a man would a common whore, when I don't think of you as one at all! And you looked so mortified afterwards when I had nothing on and-"

"EDWARD! Edward, shush." I hugged him tightly and laughed. "Just hear me out. First of all- Impose yourself? I practically begged. Second of all- You tried to make me move. You didn't expect me to Edward. I wanted to." I ran my nose along his jaw and kissed him lightly. "And you were delicious." By the look on his face, he would have been bright red if human right then.

"Also, yes you were graphic. But not horribly so, it was delightfully so. Believe me when I say it made me overjoyed to hear those things from you, when I had wanted you to do them for so long as well. I could actually go for you telling me those sorts of things more often." In the back of my mind I was mortified, but I had to keep being honest for Edward.

I tugged away the pillow underneath me and settled myself on his member. He groaned and shut his eyes in an attempt for control. I just rocked into him once and hugged him tighter to me. My mouth was by his ear and I kept on giving him reasons. "Forcing me to scream was far from rude." I clutched to him, breathing heavily as I recalled.

I bit his earlobe so I wouldn't scream out once more. "It was by far the most amazing thing you've ever done. I have never felt as good as I did then in my entire life." I could feel him smirk lightly, but I knew he wasn't convinced. "Fumbling is a misconception. You were touching me in ways..." I shuddered and gasped as he ground our hips together. "Ways I had never imagined."

"I had no problem with your nudity. It just... intimidated me. It was so, erm, big, and I - Well I was scared that... "

He refused to look at me, instead he kept his head buried in my shoulder, still feeling ashamed at his behavior. I leaned closer to his ear and closed my eyes, focusing on his unneeded breathing. "I may not be a common whore..." I reached down and bit his neck, then moved to lick his cheek. "But I am your whore, Edward. Never question that."

It sounded horribly dirty and classless when I said it out loud, but it was painfully true. Any experience like that with Edward -ANY- is a good one. He was breathing hard when he pulled back to face me straight-on. His eyebrows furrowed and he had confusion in his liquid topaz eyes. I pressed my hand to his unusaully warm chest and smirked. "What?" He just had to ask.

I looked sideways, then decided to just tell him. "Any experience with you that pertains to pleasure I am willing to do." He cocked his head and gazed in bewilderment at me. I sighed and looked at him right in his gorgeous eyes. "Anything, and I mean anything, you want to try with me and I'm willing. Even if you think it's weird or others think of it as wrong in their minds. If you want to try it, I will. And I expect the same courtesy from you."

He blinked, then cocked his head to the other side. I was giggling inside. He looked so cute! "Anything... What did you have in mind.?" He suddenly got over his embarassment and was curious. I sighed in relief and thought. "Well, what do people consider taboo in their minds that you don't?" I could think of many things I wanted to do. None of which was I ever saying out loud.

His face screwed up, but he still looked perfect. He was hesitant as well to speak of these things. "Toys. Anal. Threesomes. Roleplay. Mutual masturbation. Doggy. Bondage. Sub and Dom. Erotic asphyxiation." He spoke quickly, business like, trying to put no emotion that would sway me to consider one more than the other. My face was red, and I was thankful I threw my lamp.

"Are you interested in any of those? ...Edward?" Silence. He had ducked his head to my shoulder again. Grrrrr, he needs to answer! Fine then. "Humph. Okay, let me think... I don't have a problem with the first two. Maybe with the third. All the rest are okay too." I felt him twitch underneath me at several of the ideas, but I didn't mention it.

I had honestly never thought of doing these things. But after hearing Edward actually saying them, I was actually genuinely looking forward to some of them. "Which ones in particular?" His voice was muffled against my skin, and he refused to move still. I coughed, uncomfortable. "Um... I kind like the idea of all of them really. They all sound pretty, well, fun."

He slowly moved his head to look at me. His eyes were hesitant, not wanting me to be joking at his expense. I simply smiled at him in comfort and put my forehead against his. "I wouldn't lie Edward."

His eyes continued to search mine for deception. He eventually smiled and placed his forehead on mine.

"We don't have to do them now Bella. They're just ideas anyway." He layed me gently next to him, pulling the covers of my bed up over both of us. I nodded and snuggled to his chest, reveling in his quickly cooling skin. My face twisted in thought as I recalled something he said. "You just wait until I'm a vampire, Edward. You just wait." He glanced down at me, pulling me tighter to his marble chest.

"Bella, what on earth are you talking about?" He had bewilderment in his butterscotch eyes and I smiled evilly. I climbed on top of him and whacked him on the face. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in glorious surprise. He was about to speak when I cut him off.

"I will so be dominant." I climbed of him and ran over to my bathroom to take a very much needed shower, leaving Edward with an extremely satisified look gracing his gorgeous face.

**Okay people, seriously. Listen up. When I wrote those suggestions that Edward had in mind, he was sort of testing the waters with Bella. It doesn't mean he wants to do ALL of those things, but he wants to know if Bella does, and see how open she is about alternative sex ideas. I mean, of course he's interested in some of them, or he wouldn't have mentioned them, but for several of them, he was just testing her. I'll let your pervy minds do the picking and choosing to your very own Edward-fantasies. But let me say- I will not write dark sex fics about Bella and Edward. Maybe other couples, but not them. It doesn't fit into their relationship for me, and I like my writing to be believable to myself. Some of those ideas may be written soon. But Edward's not going to be strangling Bella or calling some hookers to screw her with. Um... no. just no.**

**So I will leave you to masturbate... or review. That works as well. **


End file.
